Kimiko's Secret Boyfriend
by Gleek149
Summary: Kimiko has just come back from a boring summer vacation. To stir things up, she makes up a boyfriend. What happens when he comes to her school? Read and Review to find out! RaiKim, Second Chapter up! HIATUS
1. New School Year

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but like I said before, I am busy! Well, this new story is based on the book_ My Secret Boyfriend._ I liked it a lot, so I though, why not make it a story on Fan Fiction! Hope you like it!**

_**Chapter One- New School Year**_

"Kimiko! Kimiko Tohomiko! Look over here!" At the sound of her name, Kimiko turned around to see who was calling her name. The hall was swarming with students, for it was the first day back to Xiaolin Junior High School. The kids were complaining about school, telling adventures of their summer, and greeting old friends. Finally, Kimiko saw the familiar black curls of her best friend, Keiko Fushimo, and went to greet her. The seventh graders moved aside for her to go through. _Being an eighth grader has a certain appeal, _she decided.

When she reached Keiko, they gave each other a giant hug. "How are you Keiko? You look fabulous!" Kimiko squealed.

Over the summer Keiko had lost some weight. She had also gotten her hair cut and had gotten rid of her plaid plated skirts for frayed jean mini-skirts with leggings.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call last night," Kimiko said, "but I didn't think we'd ever get home. Two months at the Great Wall is too long to be away from Tokyo. We started back with plenty of time to spare, but our stupid jet had to break down in the middle of nowhere. It took us five days to get it repaired. By the time we got home yesterday I had to unpack, and figure out what to wear for today."

Keiko held up her palm to stop Kimiko. "No prob' girl. I'm just sorry we didn't get together before summer was over. I have a zillion stories to tell ya. And I have to hear all about your vacation. How was it? Did you meet anyone new? What did you do?"

What did she do? How could she tell Keiko that she spent two months camping out by the Great Wall with her mom, dad and little brother who had a giant ego? She had done nothing but walk up and down the entire landmark, eat, sleep, and play Goo Zombies 5.

"Forget about what I did," said Kimiko. "Tell me all about this guy you wrote about in your letters to me."

"His name is Clay," Keiko said dreamily, sighing deeply. "Clay Bailey. He goes to Xiaolin Junior High. We've already compared schedules. We both have English, Lunch, Math, and P.E. together."

Kimiko thought for a moment. The only Clay Bailey she remembered was a stout, round kid she used to sit next to in the fourth grade.

"We literally bumped into each other at the mall. I was running to get to a great sale on earrings, when _wham! _I was about to yell at him, but then I saw his gorgeous blue eyes…" Keiko leaned against her locker and once again, sighed.

Kimiko had that butterfly in your stomach feeling once in seventh grade over a handsome student teacher assigned to her English class. The feeling started in her stomach, then took over her whole body. Sometimes, her head felt light. It was an incredible and awful feeling, all at once. But Kimiko couldn't imagine feeling that way about Clay Bailey.

"… and Dyris added another guy to her list." Keiko's half sentence brought Kimiko back to the student-filled halls of Xiaolin.

"Who's the poor creature?"

"Jack Spicer."

Kimiko moaned. Dyris had been Kimiko's rival since second grade. In almost every class, sport, and activity, Kimiko and Dyris competed—honor roll, friends, parts in plays, CEO of their sixth-grade class, choir soloist in seventh grade—everything!

"Boys can be so stupid," Kimiko claimed. "You'd think a guy a rich as Jack could find a girl in high school to care about."

"I guess not."

"I'll have to get the whole story from her," Kimiko said, sighing.

"You might as well get it over with later, first bell is about to ring. Bye." Both girls gave each other one last hug before they went to class.

Kimiko managed to make it through the rest of the day and head home without any sight of Keiko, she didn't want to tell her what she did over her summer.

When she got home, her mom was sitting at the counter with some mail, reading a letter while eating a plate of sushi. "Boy, politics don't take a rest with ads, do they," Mrs. Tohomiko asked Kimiko as she grabbed a soda. "How was school?"

"Same old learning. "Same old books. "Same old teachers dirty looks." Kimiko smiled at he little poem she said.

"Stop complaining dear, if only you would give the teachers a chance. Oh, look at this letter Kimiko!"

"What is it?" Kimiko asked her mom as she opened the envelope.

"It's a letter from Anne-Marie Pedrosa. You remember her, don't you?"

Kimiko tried to remember the face of her mother's former colleague. "Sort of."

"We went to work together for a long time and even got pregnant within a month of each other."

Kimiko remembered the story; she had seen many pictures of it too. Her mother and Anne-Marie had lived next door to each other for a long time. Once the Pedrosa's had a baby, a month later, out came Kimiko. The scary part was, she barley even knew the boy Rai, he used to play in the playpens, wading pools, and even (heaven forbid!) in the bathtub! There were several pictures of her and a pudgy boy with big green eyes playing naked in a bubbly bathtub. She shook the thought.

Kimiko saw a photo fall to the floor. It was a full length picture of "baby" Raimundo, and it made her catch her breath. He wore a ripped t-shirt, torn jeans, and had muscular arms. His messy brown hair was so cute, and his eyes were round and green. His smile was the best though, a smirk that showed his dimples at the corners of his mouth. Man, was he hot!

**So how was it? Good, bad? REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


	2. Oops!

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I hope you can forgive me by reading this next chapter, and I do not own Xiaolin Showdown!**

**_Chapter 2- Oops!?_**

"Why don't we meet at Ice Cream Palace tomorrow? We can talk all about our summer vacations and you can meet Clay," Keiko blabbered over the phone. "Sounds perfect," Kimiko lied. Actually, the Ice Cream Palace was the last place Kimiko wanted to be at. The Ice Cream Palace was a popular hangout where all the high schoolers and middle schoolers hung out. She was sure she wanted to hear all about Keiko's summer.

After Kimiko hung up, she went to her room and fingered through her closet, trying to figure out what to wear to school the next day. The sound of her brother's footsteps running down the hall caught her attention. Omi burst into the room and stretched his arms across the doorway. "Kimiko, don't get mad, but Sylvester is lost." "Ewwww! You better find that snake soon; it really gives me the creeps. Go look for him right now."

"Shhh! Please don't let mom find out. If she realizes I lost him, she'll kill me! He will turn up, I promise. I just haven't found him yet." Kimiko asked, "Where have you looked?" "Everywhere, except in your room..." Kimiko let out a silent scream and crawled nervously onto her bed, searching the ground for the snake. "You find that slimy thing now, or I'll let out an actual scream. I am not going to have that slimy thing under my bed."

"He's not slimy," Omi said. "He's probably looking for a cool place to lie out. It is really hot today. Besides, Sylvester probably isn't hungry. I already fed him his mice." Kimiko got a disgusted look on her face. "That is so gross! How could you feed such innocent mice to that horrible snake?" "That's how nature is, the strong eat the weak. Get used to it. And don't worry; Sylvester won't bite you... even though you do look like a rat."

Kimiko, red in the face, reached over to try and punch him in the stomach. Omi giggled and ran off down the hallway looking for his lost Sylvester. Kimiko flopped down on her bed. She would have to have some awesome story to tell at the Ice Cream Palace tomorrow, or else she would be considered a freak for not having a cool summer like everyone else. Keiko had a boyfriend. Dyris had a boyfriend. But nothing had happened to Kimiko over the summer.

The next afternoon, Kimiko was up at the cash register ordering her favorite ice cream, cherry-vanilla swirl. All the great smells were making her stomach growl. Suddenly she heard a voice. "Kimiko, over here!" Keiko was waving for Kimiko over at their favorite booth. Kimiko threaded her way through the crowd to where Keiko sat with Clay. _He's still sorta round, _Kimiko thought. She hopped into the bright green booth and grinned a 100- watt grin at both her friends. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Keiko said, "Have you met Clay?" "Fourth-grade, right?" Clay blushed and pulled his ten-gallon hat over his eyes, nodding slightly. "Before I forget Kim, what extra curricular activity are you signed up for?" Kimiko replied, "Well, I heard Professor Fung is now a Master Fung, he teaches karate. It sounded like fun, so I signed up for it." Keiko rolled her eyes slightly. "I don't know how people think we are exactly the same. You love sports and I hate them. I love manicures and you hate them unless you get the little panda stickers on your nails. But either way, I heard Dyris is going up for karate too. Speaking of Dyris, here she comes now."

Kimiko looked over and groaned as she realized that Dyris was coming over to their table. Dyris looked even better than ever. Her blonde hair shimmered as waves of it cascaded over her shoulders. Her eyes were like two pools of blue ocean water and her skin was super tan. Her outfit reminded Kimiko of something she had seen in a newer edition of _Teen Vogue._ "Hey Kimiko! How are you? Where were you all summer? Did you keep to yourself the whole summer?"

"No, I just got back from China," Kimiko replied. "Oh, so that's why you don't have a tan. I just got back from Mexico, and the sun was awesome! Anyways, did you find a guy? I hooked up with Jack Spicer, hot, isn't he?" Kimiko replied to her first question with a, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." "OMG! You have got to tell me all about him! What's his name?" Kimiko then wished she hadn't said anything. She thought for a moment, and saw Raimundo's picture in her purse, and said, "His name is Raimundo Pedrosa. He's really hot, want to see his picture?" She showed it to Dyris and felt pretty good about the quick thinking. Dyris squealed and was about to say more when Jack showed up to take her to a movie. Dyris mouthed the words, "we'll talk later," and walked away. Kimiko moaned and put her head into her arms.

**Well, what do you think? Good or bad? Please tell me by REVIEWING! Thankyou and goodnight! **


End file.
